Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection device, and in particular, to an ESD protection device formed by a Schottky diode for an input/output (I/O) device.
Description of the Related Art
Requirements for electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection devices for an input/output (I/O) device are excellent ESD protection and low capacitive loading. The conventional ESD protection devices for an input/output (I/O) device include shallow trench isolation (STI) diodes or gated diodes. However, the design rule of STI limits the dimension shrinkage of the STI diodes. Also, the conventional ESD protection devices are not suited for high-speed circuits (such as RF interfaces) because the conventional STI diodes and gated diodes shunt a large part of the RF signal to supply (VDD/VSS) lines through high parasitic junction capacitance.
Thus, a novel ESD protection device structure for an input/output (I/O) device is desirable.